Digimon world online or 5 by Yoyomom
=Digimon made up for this game Digivolutions In order for a Digimon to Digivolve, they have to be at there max level. A rookies max level is 10, a champions is 20, an ultimates is 40 and a megas is 80. They can be de-digivolved at any level. When a Digimon digivolves or de-digivolves, its level becomes 1. Agumon->Greymon->MetalGreymon->WarGreymon ->SkullGreymon->Chaosdramon ->GeoGreymon->RizeGreymon->ShineGreymon Gabumon->Garurumon->WereGarurumon->MetalGarurumon Biyimon->Birdramon->Garudamon->Phoenixmon ->Aquilamon->Garudamon->Valdurmon Palmon->Togemon->Lilymon->Rosemon Tentomon->Kabuterimon->MegaKabuterimon->HerculeseKabuterimon Gohmamon->Ikkakumon->Zudomon->Preciomon Patamon->Angemon->MagnaAngemon->Seraphimon ->Pegasusmon->MagnaAngemon->Goldramon Salamon->Gatomon->Angewomon->Ophanimon ->Nefertimon->Angewomon->Magnadramon Veemon->X-Vemon->Magnamon(Blue)->UlforceV-dramon ->V-dramon->AeroV-dramon->UlforceV-dramon ->Magnamon(Gold) Hawkmon->Aquilamon->Karatenmon->Ornismon Armadillomon->Ankylomon->Brachiomon->UltimateBrachiomon Wormmon->Stingmon->JewelBeemon->GrandisKuwagamon ->Pucchiemon Guilmon->Growlmon->WarGrowlmon->Gallantmon ->Megidramon Terriermon->Galgomon->Rapidmon->MegaGargomon Renamon->Kyubimon->Taomon->Sakuyamon Monodramon->Strikedramon->Cyberdramon->Justimon Lopmon->Turuiemon->Antylamon->Cherubimon ->Wendimon->Antylamon->Cherubimon(Virus) Hagurumon->Guardromon->Andromon->HiAndromon Crabmon->Coelamon->Scorpiomon->MarineAngemon ->Ebidramon->Scorpiomon->MarineAngemon Labramon->Shisamon->Cerberusmon->Anubimon Impmon->Kryptimon*->Baalmon->Beelzebumon Flamon->Agunimon->Aldamon->AncientGreymon ->BurningGreymon->Aldamon->AncientGreymon ->Kumamon->Daipenmon->AncientMegatheriumon ->Blizzarmon->Daipenmon->AncientMegatheriumon ->Kazemon->Jet Silphymon->AncientIrismon ->Zephyrmon->Jet Silphymon->AncientIrismon ->Grottomon->Volcamon->AncientVolcamon ->Gigasmon->Volcamon->AncientVolcamon ->Arbormon->Troiamon*->AncientTroiamon ->Petaldramon->Troiamon->AncientTroiamon Strabimon->Lobomon->Beowolfmon>AncientGarurumon ->BladeGarurumon->Beowolfmon->AncientGarurumon ->Beetlemon->RhinoKabuterimon->AncientBeetlemon ->MetalKabuterimon->RhinoKabuterimon->AncientBeetlemon ->Loweemon->Reichmon->AncientSphinxmon ->JagerLoweemon->Reichmon->AncientSphinxmon ->Ranamon->Mermaimon->AncientMermaimon ->Calmaramon->Mermaimon->AncientMermaimon ->Mercuremon->Wisemon->AncientWisemon ->Sefirotmon->Wisemon->AncientWisemon ->Duskmon ->Velgmon DORUmon->Raptordramon->Grademon->Alphamon ->DORUgamon->DORUguremon->DORUgoramon ->Alphamon Ryudamon->Ginryumon->Hisyaryumon->Ouryumon Funbeemon->Waspmon->Cannonbeemon->TigerVespamon Gaomon->Gaogamon->MachGaogamon->MirageGaogamon Lalamon->Sunflowmon->Lilamon->Rosemon Burst mode ->Lotusmon Falcomon->Peckmon->Crowmon->Ravmon ->Diatrymon->Crowmon->Ravmon PawnChessmon(Black)->KnightChessmon(Black)->RookChessmon(Black)->Queen Chessmon PawnChessmon(White)->KnightChessmon(White)->BishopChessmon(White)->King Chessmon Commandramon->Sealsdramon->Tankdramon->Darkdramon Liollmon->Liamon->LoaderLiomon->BantyoLiomon Kudamon->Reppamon->Tyilinmon->Kentaurosmon Kamemon->Gawappamon->Shawujinmon->JumboGamemon Shoutmon->ShoutmonX2->ShoutmonX3->OmegaShoutmon OGreymon->OMetalGreymon->ZeekGreymon SkullKnightmon->DarkKnightmon->DarknessBagramon Cutemon->Mikemon->Bastemon->G-Cutemon Dondokomon->Unimon->Pixiemon->Jijimon ->Babamon Bearmon->Gryzmon->GrappLeomon->Marsmon Kotemon->Dinohumon->Kyukimon->GuardiAngemon Monmon->Hookmon->Assaultmon->Cannondramon Coronamon->Firamon->Flaremon->Apollomon Lunamon->Lekismon->Crescemon->Dianamon Gladimon->Knightmon->Craniummon ->Crusadermon Kunemon->Flymon Betamon->Seadramon->MegaSeadramon->MetalSeadramon ->GigaSeadramon Elecmon->Leomon->IceLeomon->SaberLeomon ->MadLeomon Penguinmon->Airdramon->Megadramon->Megidramon ToyAgumon->Tyranomon->MetalTyranomon->Machinedramon ->MasterTyranomon->Machinedramon ->DarkTyranomon->MasterTyranomon->Machinedramon ->MetalTyranomon->Machinedramon DemiDevimon->Devimon->Myotismon->VenomMyotismon ->Witchmon->LadyDevimon->Lilithmon ->Devidramon->NeoDevimon->Daemon Candelmon->Meramon->SkullMeramon->Boltmon ->Pumpkinmon->Boltmon Frigimon->Monzamon->Callismon ->WaruMonzamon->Callismon Dolphmon->Whamon Floramon->Vegiemon ->RedVegiemon->Garbagemon ->Kiwimon->Blossommon->Griffomon ->Deramon Centarumon->Minotaurmon->CentaMintaurumon* Goblimon->Ogremon->Mummymon->Pharaohmon Tsukaimon->Bakemon->Phantomon->Piedmon Drimogemon->Giromon Gotsumon->Monochromon->Triceramon->Spinomon ->Icemon->Meteormon Kokatorimon Kokuwamon->Kuwagamon->Ookuwamon->GranKuwamon Mojyamon Nanimon Thunderballmon->Mamemon->PrinceMamemon ->Bigmamemon->PrinceMamemon ->MetalMamemon->PrinceMamemon Chuumon->Scumon->Etemon->KingEtemon Swimmon->Numemon->BlackKingNumemon->PlatinumNumemon Vademon->Ebemon Digitamamon->Devitamamon Tapirmon->Apemon->Mammon->SkullMammon Dokunemon->Snimon->SkullScorpiomon Gizamon->Cyclomon ->Shellmon Gazimon->Raremon ->Dobermon Mushroomon->Woodmon->Cherrymon->Puppetmon Otamamon->Gekomon->ShogunGekomon Syakomon->Octomon->Dagomon->Leviamon ->Gesomon->MarinDevimon->Pukumon Tortomon Clockmon->Datamon FlareLizardmon->Volcdramon Deltamon Tuskmon Starmon->SuperStarmon Tankmon->Tinmon Wizardmon->Mistymon->Dynasmon ExTyrannomon Keramon->Chrysalimon->Infermon->Diaboromon BlackAgumon->BlackGreymon->MetalGreymon(Virus)->BlackWarGreymon BlackGabumon->BlackGarurumon->ShadowWereGarurumon->BlackMetalGarurumon Dracomon->Coredramon(Green)->Groundramon->Breakdramon ->Coredramon(Blue)->Wingdramon->Slayerdramon Dracmon->Sangloupmon->Matadormon->GranDracmon Phascomon->Porcupamon->Astamon->Belphemon Hyokomon->Buraimon->Butenmon->Chronomon Kokabuterimon->BladeKuwagamon->MetallifeKuwagamon->TyrantKabuterimon Lucemon->LucemonLarva->LucemonFalldownMode->LucemonShadowlordMode Dokugumon->Archnemon->Parasimon Roachmon Golemon Gorillamon Mechanorimon->Valvemon Musyamon->Asuramon->Zanbamon Algomon->Algomon(Mega) Jyagamon Evilmon->Mephismon->Galfmon Orochimon Parrotmon->Eaglemon Ghoulmon Gaioumon Reapermon Darcmon->Hippogriffomon->Murmukusmon Raidenmon The Twelve Devas Mercurymon Minervamon Omekamon Deputymon Exceeded Mega level Digimon are unable to digivolve without DNA digivolving. However, some mega level Digimon can gain exceeded forms once they've reached there maximum level. ShineGreymon->SineGreymonBurstMode ShineGreymon->SineGreymonRuinMode Imperialdramon->ImperialdramonFighterMode Gallantmon->GallantmonChrimsonMode Sakuyamon->SakuyamonKabukiMode MarineAngemon->Neptunemon Beelzebumon->BeelzebumonBlastMode MirageGaogamon->MirageGaogamonBurstMode Ravmon->RavmonBurstMode Diaboromon->Armageddemon ShoutmonX3GM->ShoutmonX7 ShoutmonDX->ShoutmonX7 Minervamon->Mervamon DNA Digivolution I will discribe this the best I can. DNA digivolution is like how it was in Digimon world 2 only reverced. Instead of fusing two strong Digimon into a weak Digimon, you fuse two weak Digimon into a strong Digimon. This of course means that Rookie Digimon can now be fused. However, Mega level Digimon can be fused as well. If you fuse any Digimon with a Mega, it will, unless the game calls for it, result into a Mega. The result would be the same type of Digimon you would get in Digimon world 2. For instance, Tentomon and Gohmamon would DNA digivolve into Dolphinmon since they are the same kind of Digimon as there ultimate levels. In order for the Digimon to DNA digivolve, both Digimon have to be at maximum level. Digimon can not fuse into Exceeded Digimon, special DNA Digimon or DigiXros Digimon without the right components. However, those types of Digimon can be fused with other Digimon. Special DNA Digivolution Depending on which two Digimon you fuse together, you may be given the option to digivolve it into a special Digimon. If you fuse Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon, Salamon or Wormmon with Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gohmamon, Patamon, Salamon, Veemon or Wormmon, you will get there armor Digivolution. Special Digimon can also be formed by Digvolving there DNA forms or DNA Digvolving there Digivolved forms. For instance, Kangaroomon can Digivolve into Paildramon, and Magnamon(Blue) and JewelBeemon (or AlforceVeedramon and GrandasKowagumon) can DNA Digivolve into Imperialdramon. WarGreymon+MetalGarurumon=Omnimon BlackWarGreymon+BlackMetalGarurumon=OmnimonZwart Phoenixmon+Rosemon=Unitymon* HerculeseKabuterimon+Preciomon=Amalgammon* Agumon+Tentomon=FlaWizarmon Veemon+Wormmon=Kangaroomon->Paildramon->Imperialdramon Hawkmon+Salamon=Harpeymon->Sylphimon->Valkyrimon Armidilomon+Patamon=Sheepmon->Shakkoumon->Vikemon Wormmon+Veemon=Kongoumon->Dinobeemon->BlackImperialdramon Snimon+Veedramon=Dinobeemon->BlackImperialdramon Imperialdramon or ImperialdramonFighterMode+Omnimon=ImperialdramonPaladinMode Valkyrimon+Unitymon=ValkyrimonRainbowMode* Vikemon+Amalgammon=VikemonMachMode* EmperorGreymon+MagnaGarurumon=Susanoomon Alphamon+Owryumon=Alphamon(Ouryuuken) Darkdramon+BantyoLiomon=Khaosmon ShoutmonX3+OMetalGreymon+ShoutmonX3GM OmegaShoutmon+ZeekGreymon=ShoutmonDX ShoutmonX3+DarkKnightmon=ShoutmonX3SD OMetalGreymon+DarkKnightmon=GreyKnightsmon Daemon+Lilithmon=NeoMyotismon Groundramon+Wingdramon=Examon VenomMyotismon+Apocalymon=MaloMyotismon Thunderballmon+Tyranomon=MameTyramon Etemon+Datamon=MetalEtemon DigiXros ExDigiXros is where you fuse three to six specific Digimon together. You don't have to have all Digimon at Maximim level to do this. You just need the right combination of Digimon. FlaWizarmon+Stegomon+Kuwagamon+Airdramon+Monochromon+Devimon=Chimeramon->Millenniumon ImperialdramonPaladinMode+ValkyrimonRainbowMode+VikemonMachMode=Freedommon* MetalSeadramon+Machinedramon+Puppetmon+Piedmon=Apocalymon AncientGreymon+AncientMegatheriumon+AncientIrismon+AncientVolcamon+AncientTroiamon=EmperorGreymon AncientGarurumon+AncientBeetlemon+AncientSphinxmon+AncientMermaimon+AncientWisemon=MagnaGarurumon Beelzebumon or BeelzebumonBlastMode+NeoMyotismon+Barbamon+Leviamon+Belphemon+LucemonShadowlordMode=Ogudomon Khaosmon+Kentaurosmon+Valdurmon=UltimateKhaosmon Marsmon+SlashAngemon+Cannondramon=Leopardmon Three of the Twelve Devas=There respective Sovereign The four Sovereign=Huanglongmon